Searching and Yearning
by natnatko
Summary: Young Alfred gained courage to be hero when he got lost in the woods and hears the cry of a lonely boy. KagePro AU


"Where am I? I ran away from home but now what?"' I whispered to myself as I aimlessly walked in the woods.

My name is Alfred Jones. I may not look like it but I'm not an ordinary child. My eyes would turn red and from there, I could hear what's inside people's minds. I despise this power.

"It's all Arthur's fault" I pouted "Why does he bully me in every wa-KYAAAAH"

It was just a bunny, Alfred, a small, white bunny. I felt my eyes turn red again so I tried to rub it to get it back to normal. Then, I heard the thoughts of that little bunny.

"I get it, in a way we're the same" I caressed its white fur.

I am very fond of animals. Before, I didn't know my family; the only one I could rely on was a dog. Other children would bully me. One day, they went a little too far with their actions. They threw the dog into the raging river. I jumped into the river to save him, but all I could remember was the current of the river tearing me apart. Needless to say, I survived the incident . . . the dog didn't.

The bunny was separated from his family. I looked down and I saw a group of bunnies. It must have been its family, even though its white fur and red eyes stood out amongst its family which had brown fur.

"Be careful now, guys" I said as I watched them hopped away from me.

"_Someone, anyone, please come for me_."

I heard a voice. It was a male voice.

_"I feel so lonely; I'm scared"_

_"Please, come"_

I entered deeper into the woods, as I try to locate where the thoughts were coming from. I saw an old looking house, far from any person's sight. It looked like a storage house. Maybe it was a storage house. Around the house, there were remains of what looked like an old traditional Japanese house. Despite the house's outward appearance, I still continued.

"_I want to see the world too._"

The thoughts grew stronger as I approached the door and then I knocked. No one responded but I swore I heard the sound of falling objects inside.

"Are you the one calling out to me?" I shouted as I gripped on my jacket.

I knocked again but once again, no one opened it.

Some doors won't open up for you. Sometimes, you need to open them yourself. This was one of those instances. Am I truly a hero? Am I brave enough to open this door?

_"I'm so lonely."_

Maybe I shouldn't open this door. I have many doubts but a voice inside me whispers that I should.

"_Someone_"

Before I knew it, my hands were slowly approaching the door knob and then turning it. I carefully opened the door. The creaking sound made my heart beat faster. By then, my eyes were already back to normal. Who was the one calling to me from the other side of the door?

When the door was wide open, I saw someone. It was a boy that looked a bit older than me. He had black hair and vividly red eyes, but his eyes were not lively. He had a shocked look in his face and he was kneeling on the floor. We looked at each other for a few seconds but it seemed like a long time. Then, he covered his eyes and cowered.

"Stay away!" he cried "If you look into my eyes, you will turn into stone!"

"I might hurt you, leave me alone . . . I have to be alone!" he continued

My heart skipped.

He was just like me.

He was living afraid of the world just like me.

He was lonely just like me.

But I won't let him struggle in loneliness.

I approached him gradually but he shouted "No!" I panicked a little but I was able to speak.

"Don't worry dude, I'm just like you."

He stared at me with disbelief.

"I was so scared of others, so scared of the world" I said

"I was so scared that I feel like I'll be frozen solid . . .but"

My voice was close to a whisper but then I shouted.

"You don't have to be afraid because the world is so much better without that fear"

I flashed a smile to lessen the tension. I held out my hand to help him stand up. "So can we be friends?"

"I mean. . .I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Alfred."

He did not take my hand and just looked at me. He looked very frightened. I have no idea what was running through his mind. Not knowing what to do, I dig through my pocket and got my mp3 player.

"You shouldn't have come. . .terible things will happen. . .again" The boy was on the verge on crying.

"Here!" I lend him my mp3 player.

"What's that?" he asked with a confused look.

"This is an mp3 player; this is totally awesome because you could play music with it." I explained while showing him how it is used.

"Now you try." He reluctantly reached for the mp3 player.

The red-eyed boy placed the earphones in both of his ears. As the music played, I could feel his nervousness decreasing and his face was slowly lighting up.

I kneeled down as well and took off my brown jacket. I placed it around him. As he looked at me, I smiled at him and but he immediately looked down.

"Kiku"

He said something but I could not understand it.

"My name is Kiku." He looked at me and smiled.

He has a very beautiful smile and his eyes lit up with life as he did. I thought, maybe, just this once; I was a hero for someone.

* * *

><p>I apologize for any wrong grammar.<p>

I made this as practice for KagePro x Hetalia fanfiction I plan to make, I'm not sure about the characters though.

(Alfred is OOC but he's still a child so maybe...ehrm)

Review?


End file.
